


Cross that line.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [11]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 6<br/>No particular episode, it could really be slotted anywhere.<br/>Any time after Kent kissed Maura that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross that line.

"Kent thinks we're dating."  
"That's nothing new...someone thinking were dating I mean."

Jane clicks her fingers.

"That's why he said that, that time."  
"Said what?" asks Maura  
"Can police officers date people from tech."

"He said we flirt all the time."  
"No we don't." replies Jane  
"I know, right."  
"You know it doesn't bother me."

 

Maura nods.

  
"I'm not talking about people thinking I'm gay, I'm talking about people thinking I'm dating you"  
"Because we're best friends." replies Maura  
"Because you're gorgeous,"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"And I'm not just saying that because you said that to me once."

"Well I meant it." replies Maura

"Hummm."

"What you didn't know that...what's wrong?"

"As much as I hate to admit when Kent is right."

"About what?"

"The last part." replies Jane

"I guess our interaction could be mistaken as flirting."

"Yea, thing is it's totally flirting, on my part at least."

"Why?"

"Because I like you...like you, like you. Have wondered what it would be like to kiss you, like you."

"I didn't know you were gay...I'm sorry that was very ignorant of me to say."

"It's OK...it's not about women, it's about...you."

"That sounds like love...are you?"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"You know once we cross that line, there's no going back."

"That's a yes." replies Maura

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I should just leave."

 

Jane gets up and Maura reaches for her arm.

 

"You know you don't have to wonder."

 

Jane sits back down.

 

"What?"

"I feel the same way, about you I mean." replies Maura

"Really?"

"Yea, even down to the it's just about you."

 

Maura takes Jane's hand.

 

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

 

Jane smiles leaning forward.

 


End file.
